The Protector Saga
by Bishoujo Lil
Summary: The digi-destined (02) answer a strange distress call and get involved in a fight that they don't really understand... read and Review!
1. Distress Call From The Digital World

Ok, here we go, you've read the summary, so there's not much more to say except the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters they are the property of somebody else.  Do not sue me as I have no money, and your case wouldn't stand up in court because I never said they were mine so blah Sticks out tongue

On with the story J

****

****

**DISTRESS CALL FROM THE DIGITAL WORLD.**

****

They'd just been hanging out at school, like always, pretending to be working on whatever work they'd been given, when it happened.  There had been a distress call from the digital world but there was one problem, no one knew who had sent it.  In a flash of brilliance unbeknown to such a boy, Davis had suggested that they enlist the help of the older and potentially wiser digi-destined.  However, such things were never simple.  Joe couldn't come because he was taking some form of test and had claimed it to be 'the most important step towards his career!'  They had left him alone after that.  Matt couldn't come due to the fact that he was having a band rehearsal.

"Can't let the ladies down," he had said to his brother with a grin as he'd turned to make his way to the auditorium.  Tai had wanted to play soccer but decided against it.  He claimed he could hear his sister's glare over the phone and he promised to enlist Sora and Izzy to help.

"Let's go to the digital world now!" Davis cried impatiently, "I want to go now!" Davis twitched in his chair.  DemiVeemon was bouncing around on his knee, clearly as anxious as his partner to get a move on.

"Davis," Cody said quietly, regarding him with his quizzical green eyes, "We have to wait for Izzy, Sora and Tai to get here first."

"That's right," Kari said, "Just be patient."  She was sat with Gatomon on her knee.

"But I want to go!" he moaned.  Yolei gave him a look of annoyance.

"God damn it Davis!  Just sit still will you!" she yelled.  Davis sat down in the face of the reprimand, just as Tai, Sora and Izzy came running in.

"We got here as fast as we could," Tai gasped as he sucked in huge lungfull's of air, Sora was panting and Izzy had his hands on his knees and was gasping for breath.  He still had his laptop under his arm though.

"We're really unfit," Tai gasped at Sora as he clutched his chest.

"Which is weird since we both play sports," Sora wheezed.

"Can we get back on the subject now please?" Yolei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," Izzy said as his breathing returned to normal, "Let's go."

"Alright!" Davis said punching the air, "Digi-port open!"

They landed in the digital world.  The new digi-destined's digimon had all digi-volved to their Rookie forms.

"Ok let's find that distress call!" Davis shouted ready for action.

"I think it would be a better idea if we found our digimon first," Tai said with an amused look on his face as he signalled the older children.

"It's those goggles" Sora said, "Whoever wears them has an overpowering urge to fight without thinking," she said with a knowing look at Tai.  Kari laughed out loud.

"Ha ha…" Tai laughed nervously. (Tai gets a big sweat drop on the back of his head)

"Let's find them then," Yolei said as she tapped her foot impatiently and everyone began the search for the aforementioned digimon.

"It came from over in that direction, I think," Cody said, he checked his digi-vice and then pointed north.

They had been searching for a while when they heard a shout.

"Tai! Tai!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Agumon!" Tai laughed,  "There you are!" Tai ran over to Agumon and the group followed.

"Where's Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"And Biyomon?" Sora added.

"They're back there," Agumon said pointing with a worried look.

"But that's…." Izzy began.

"Where the Digimon Kaiser is," T.K finished with an apprehensive look towards the dark spire, which rose into the sky.

"Agumon, what's going on?" Kari asked.

"We got a distress call…" T.K said.

"…But we didn't know who from…" Cody continued.

"…So we came out here…" Yolei said quickly.

"...And we still don't know what's going on." Davis finished exasperatedly.

"Agumon tell us what's going on!" Izzy said.

"Who was the distress call from, and why couldn't we tell who it was from?" Tai asked.

"You're just full of intelligent questions today Tai," Sora said thoughtfully, "I wonder what's wrong?"  

Tai gave her a sour look and returned his attention to Agumon.

"You couldn't tell who it was from because it was a distress call from more than one digimon," Agumon started to explain as he stared at the digi-destined.

"More than one?" Kari and T.K asked in unison.  They exchanged a quick look.

"Yes, there's a group of digimon at that dark spire fighting the Digimon Kaiser's slave digimon," Agumon said as he looked at the dark spire.

"Why are they fighting him, I thought the digimon were afraid of the Digimon Kaiser?" Cody asked quietly.  Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We thought they'd all stay away from him, not fight him!" Davis cried, with an anxious glance towards the spire where noises of battle could be heard.

"He took something away…. Something important…" Agumon said as he continued to stare at the spire.  He was talking more to himself than to the digi-destined.  They all exchanged confused glances.  What on the digital-earth was he talking about?

"We've got to get it back…" Agumon said as he covered his face with his claws, "we just have to…" 

What is Agumon talking about?  Will the digi-destined find out?  Well you can find out more in the next instalment of Digimon, digital monsters!


	2. The Original Digidestined?

Ok, here we go, you've read the summary, so there's not much more to say except the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters they are the property of somebody else.  Do not sue me as I have no money, and your case wouldn't stand up in court because I never said they were mine so blah Sticks out tongue

On with the story J

If you remember from last time Agumon was about to reveal a very important secret to the digi-destined.  Find out more now!

"He took something away…. Something important…" Agumon said as he continued to stare at the spire.  He was talking more to himself than to the digi-destined.  They all looked at each other.  What on the digital-earth was he talking about?

"We've got to get it back…" Agumon said as he covered his face with his claws, "we just have to…" 

**THE ORIGINAL DIGI-DESTINED?**

****

Tai grabbed Agumon by the shoulders and turned him to face him, "Agumon tell me what you're talking about!" he yelled, worried about his friend and the digimon who were involved in the battle.  He then began to vigorously shake Agumon in a desperate bid to make him spit out some answers.  Sora moved forward to stop him when Agumon had become an orange blur.

"I can't explain," Agumon said clutching at his spinning head.  He turned his face away, "You should ask Gennai, he could explain better than I could," 

He heaved a great sigh and the digi-destined exchanged worried looks.

"Please contact Gennai quickly, we need you to help us digi-volve, and we need your digimon too," he said pointing at the other digi-destined.  They all nodded.  They were confused but felt that it was best not question Agumon any further.

"Quick Izzy," Yolei said, "Get Gennai on that laptop, stat!"

"We're not in a hospital," Davis said grinning.  Yolei slapped him upside the head.  

"Just do it!" she ordered.  Izzy complied and had Gennai online in a few seconds.  They all attempted to crowd around the screen.

"Well children, how are you?" Gennai asked genially.

"Oh well, you know," Davis began.

"Can we leave the pleasantries till later please?" TK asked, exasperated.  Davis flushed pink.

"Tell us what's going on?" Izzy asked the ageing man.

"Well the digimon have had a protector for many years now," Gennai began.

"Yeah that's us," Tai said leaning over Izzy's shoulder, "and you of course, if we're talking in the long term," he added thoughtfully.

"Yes, but someone else too," he continued.  A ripple of shock passed around the group.

"Someone else?" Tai said, "But how can that be?  We would have met them already."

"Not necessarily," Izzy commented, "The digital world is a big place."

"Exactly," Gennai said with a nod.

"So who is this person?  Besides being the Digimon Protector," Davis asked leaning over Izzy's other shoulder.  Everyone was crowded around the screen.

"You could call them the original digi-destined," Gennai said.

The original digi-destined?  How can that be?  Find out more next time on Digimon, digital monsters!

Sorry, that was a really crappy short bit of the story, I do not like it.  It does get better, and longer J


	3. The Digimon Protector The Crest of Unit...

Ok, here we go, you've read the summary, so there's not much more to say except the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters they are the property of somebody else.  Do not sue me as I have no money, and your case wouldn't stand up in court because I never said they were mine so blah Sticks out tongue

On with the story J

Last time on Digimon Gennai revealed this mystery thing to be the original digi-destined, what will happen now…

"So who is this person?  Besides being the Digimon Protector," Davis asked leaning over Izzy's other shoulder.  Everyone was crowded around the screen.

"You could call them the original digi-destined," Gennai said.

THE DIGIMON PROTECTOR – THE CREST OF UNITY 

****

"Right," T.K said, "so how did this person get here anyway, without a digi-vice?"

"They were accidentally sucked in," Gennai said, "but they learnt the ways of this world very quickly, and have been looking after all the digimon ever since."

"Does he have a digimon of his own, like we do?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, there is one digimon who stays by his side constantly, but he doesn't have a digi-vice, so it can't digi-volve."

"So which digimon is it?" Cody asked.

"The Rookie form is called Kitmon," Gennai said, he showed them a picture of a black cat like creature.

"Wow, that looks like a black Gatomon," Kari said.

"Yeah…" Gatomon said as she stared at the picture.  Except that's the Rookie form and this is my Champion form."

"That's right," Gennai said.

Davis was fidgeting and he couldn't contain himself any longer, "What's all this about?!" he yelled, "Where is this leading, and what has it got to do with this guy and his Kitmon?"

Everyone stared at Davis,

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just like to know what's going on that's all."

"The reason the digimon are fighting is because the Digimon Kaiser has captured the Digimon Protector," Gennai said quietly.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" cried Sora, "That's why they need our help, to try and save this Digimon Protector."

"That's right," Gennai said, "I'm sending you a digi-vice and crest for the Digimon Protector," Gennai said, "I haven't been able to get them to him, but via you, it can be done."

"Alright," Izzy said as the digi-vice and crest came through.

"Is Kitmon in the battle?" Patamon asked Agumon.

"Yeah she is," Agumon answered.

"Good," Tai said.

"What is this crest?" Izzy asked as he looked at the symbol, it looked like 3 links of a chain forming a triangle with a tiny heart in the middle.

"It's the crest of unity," Gennai said.

"Right guys let's get going and save that Digimon Protector!" Davis said.  Everyone agreed with a cheer.

"As soon as you get the Digimon Protector take him straight back to your world," Gennai said, "his parents must think he's dead by now."

"How long has he been here?" Cody asked.

"He's been here since he was five or so, so he'd probably be about…" Gennai thought about it, "15 or 16."

"That's a long time," Sora whispered.

"Yeah but with the time difference between the 2 worlds, it would only be," Izzy began to do the calculation in his head, "about 2 days and 12 hours, ish."

Everyone stared at Izzy.

"How does your head not explode?" Davis asked him.

"That would be true Izzy, but if you remember, after your fight with Piedmon, time in the digital world synchronized with the real world."

"Oh," Izzy said quietly, "So how long were they here before the synchronization of the worlds?"

"Until they were eleven."

"So that would mean he'd have been missing for… approximately... 1 day and 11.5 hours, I think," Izzy calculated quickly, "plus 4 or 5 years."

"That's still a long time," Sora said.

"Seriously, why isn't the head exploding?" Davis asked imploringly.  Tai gave him a funny look then hit him upside the head.

"Come on let's go," T.K said.

"Over and out Gennai," Izzy said as he slammed his laptop shut.

They all ran towards the spire, they could see all the digimon fighting.

"Agumon digi-volve to your mega form!" Tai yelled.  Agumon digi-volved to WarGreymon and joined the fight.

"Tentomon digi-volve to your mega form!" Izzy yelled.  Tentomon digi-volved to HerculesKabuterimon and also joined the fight.

"Biyomon, you digi-volve to your mega form too!" Sora yelled.  Biyomon digi-volved to Phoenixmon and joined the fight.

Gatomon digi-volved to Angewomon and Patamon digi-volved to MagnaAngemon.

"Digi Armour energize!" The new digi-destined cried.

Veemon Armour digi-volved to Flamedramon, Hawkmon to Halsemon and Armadillomon to Digmon.

All the digimon joined the fight.

We have to find Kitmon Angewomon!" Kari yelled.

"Right Kari I'll find her," Angewomon said as she began looking round the battlefield.

"Kitmon!" she yelled as she caught sight of her.

"What?" Kitmon said staring in amazement at this huge digimon lady.

'Come with me, we're here to rescue the Digimon Protector," Angewomon said bending down so Kitmon could jump onto her back.

"All right," Kitmon said with apprehension, "I just hope your one of the good guys."

"I most definitely am," Angewomon said laughing, "I'm one of the digi-destined's digimon."

"Oh wow!" Kitmon said bouncing up and down, "the digi-destined are here, everything will be fine now, at least that's what the Digimon Protector says."

Angewomon looked at her sharply then landed quickly by Kari.

"This is Kitmon Kari," Angewomon said, "and apparently the Digimon Protector knows about the digi-destined."

How does the mysterious Digimon Protector know about the digi-destined? Find out next time on Digimon, digital monsters!

Hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was not as lame as the last one at least ^__^  Review!


	4. Digimon Protector Revealed

Ok, here we go, you've read the summary, so there's not much more to say except the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters they are the property of somebody else.  Do not sue me as I have no money, and your case wouldn't stand up in court because I never said they were mine so blah Sticks out tongue

On with the story J

Last time Kitmon revealed an interesting fact about the Digimon Protector.  Find out more…

"Oh wow!" Kitmon said bouncing up and down, "the digi-destined are here, everything will be fine now, at least that's what the Digimon protector says."

Angewomon looked at her sharply then landed quickly by Kari.

"This is Kitmon Kari," Angewomon said, "and apparently the Digimon Protector knows about the digi-destined."

DIGIMON PROTECTOR REVEALED 

"Hey guys come here!" Kari yelled to the others, "Thanks Angewomon, you can go back to the battle now."

Everyone came over.

"Now Kitmon explain how the Digimon Protector knows about us," Kari said.

"Well he's watched you since you came here, making sure that nothing really bad happens to you." Kitmon said looking at them.

"Wow," Tai said looking at Izzy, who just nodded.

"Oh and he apologizes for the Piedmon incident but he'd been captured by him, and so he couldn't help you otherwise he would."

"Oh that's okay," T.K said with a smile, "we managed."

"Where is he?" Yolei asked.

"In the dark spire with the Kaiser," Kitmon said darkly.

"Well that's where we're going then!  Davis said.

"We have a digi-vice and crest for him," Izzy said, "You'll be his official digimon."

"Oh wow!  I can't believe it!" Kitmon's eyes were shiny with unshed tears, "I've waited so long…" she cried a little and Sora put an arm around her.

"It'll be fine," she said soothingly, "Now let's go get him."

"Someone blast a whole in the wall," T.K said.

"I'll do it," Davis said, "Flamedra…"

"No need," Kitmon cut him short, "I can do it, kit claw!" she yelled and blasted a hole in the wall.  Davis looked indignant.

"Let's get going," Kari said.

Everyone and their digimon ran into the dark spire.

"The Kaiser will have the Protector at the top, I know it!" Kitmon said as she ran to the stairs.

"There's a quicker way up," Kari said, "Just jump onto one of the digimon who can fly!"

They all made their ways up to the top of the spire.  As Kitmon had predicted the Kaiser was there.

"So the digi-destined," he said with scorn, "come to save the Protector have you?  Not a chance, she's mine and you can't have her!"

"She?" the digi-destined questioned in shock.

 "Let him go!" Kitmon yelled.

"Kitmon she's a girl," Sora said.

"Yeah so?"

"So you say her, not him," Davis said.

"Oh sorry," Kitmon said blushing slightly, "Let HER go!" she cried! (Everyone sweatdrops and falls over)

The Kaiser laughed, "I'll never let her go," he said, "she's such a pain getting in the way all the time stopping me from building my dark spires everywhere and controlling the digital world!"

"You've got no right keeping her captive," Sora said angrily,  "Just let her go."

He laughed again, "Sorry I can't do that, I'm afraid she's staying here with me," he scratched his chin and stared at the digi-destined, "You know I could put her under the influence of my dark spires.  Maybe I will, and make her my queen."

"You leave her alone!" Kitmon said forcefully.  The Kaiser looked at her with interest.

"That's right!" all of the digi-destined's digimon said.

"She's much too good and kind to stay with the likes of you," MagnaAngemon growled.

"If Gabumon was here he'd kill you," Phoenixmon said with loathing.

"Huh?" the digi-destined all said.

Kitmon turned around, "The Protector and Gabumon are very close, almost as close as he and I."

"She and I," Yolei corrected.

"Oh… she and I then." Kitmon said with a shrug and a smile (everyone sweatdrops)

"Why isn't Gabumon here?" Tai questioned, "Not to mention a few other digimon we know."

"That's true, where are they?" Yolei asked.

"We told some of them to stay behind, in case there is another attack somewhere else." WarGreymon explained.

The digi-destined all nodded, it seemed to make sense.

The Kaiser laughed.  

"What are you laughing about you indigo haired freak?" Davis said savagely.  The Kaiser stopped laughing abruptly and glared.

"Just let that girl go, now!" Tai said forcefully.

"You want to see your precious Protector," he said whipping a remote out from his pocket, "Well here she is."

The Kaiser pushed a button on the remote and the wall to his left started to shudder and open.  The digi-destined stared at the wall.  As they watched a huge glass tube came out.  It was pitch black inside so they couldn't see if anything or anyone was in it.  The Kaiser pushed another button and suddenly there was a blinding flash of green light from inside the tube.  There suspended in the tube, they could see a girl.  She must have been unconscious because she wasn't moving or making a sound.  Her face was covered by a mask, which looked green and shimmered in the uncertain light.  Her hair was covered by a blue sheen.  The digi-destined gasped.  In the shimmering green light she looked more like a ghost than a substantial girl.

Will the digi-destined be able to get the Digimon Protector from her glass prison?  What will the Digimon Kaiser do with the digi-destined?  Find out in the next episode of Digimon, digital monsters!

Hope you liked it!  Please review!


	5. Rescue the Protector!

Ok, here we go, you've read the summary, so there's not much more to say except the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters they are the property of somebody else.  Do not sue me as I have no money, and your case wouldn't stand up in court because I never said they were mine so blah Sticks out tongue

On with the story J****

**Last time the digi-destined found the Digimon Protector in a prison of glass.  Will they be able to get her back to the real world?  Find out now!**

The Kaiser pushed another button and suddenly there was a blinding flash of green light from inside the tube.  There suspended in the tube, they could see a girl inside.  She must have been unconscious because she wasn't moving or making a sound.  Her face was covered by a mask, which looked green and shimmered in the uncertain light.  Her hair was covered by a blue sheen.  The digi-destined gasped.  In the shimmering green light she looked more like a ghost than a substantial girl.

RESCUE THE PROTECTOR! 

Kitmon ran to the tube, "Protector!  Protector!" she yelled banging on the glass, "Wake up please!" she cried desperately.  The girl in the tube remained motionless.

"That's enough!" the Kaiser yelled, "Digimon slaves, attack!"

Suddenly a whole group of digimon burst through the opposite wall.

"Right!" Davis cried, "Let's kick some digi-butt!"

The digi-destined all cheered and their digimon went into action.  A fierce battle began and the digi-destined made their way, unnoticed to the Protector.

"We have to figure out how to get that thing open," Sora said, running her hands down the smooth glass.

"Izzy, why don't you scan it into your computer, then look for faults in the glass," Yolei said.

"You're a genius Yolei!" Izzy cried as he clutched her hands and grinned at her. (Yolei smiles nervously, and gets a huge sweat drop)

"Yolei are you blush…" Davis began with a sly yet huge grin.

"Shut it goggle boy or I'll shove your digi-vice down your throat," Yolei growled quietly at him.  Davis stopped talking but kept on smirking.

Izzy sat down and ran a scan of the glass tube into his laptop.

"Scanning for any possible defects, scan also for any switch, and or opening device," Izzy said as he rapidly typed the instructions into the computer.  They all waited anxiously for the computer to finish its scan. 

"Nothing found!" Izzy yelled in despair as it came up on the screen.  They all started talking to each other at once, not knowing what to do.  Kari was the only quiet one.  She looked over towards the battle, and spotted the Kaiser.

"The remote…" she said quietly to herself.

"Hey guys!" Kari yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"The remote, if we can get that, I bet we'll be able to open the tube," Kari said quickly.

"Good thinking!" Yolei cried.

"How are we going to get that without him noticing?" Tai pointed out.

Everyone was silent.  Suddenly Izzy was grinning.

"He's got an idea for sure," Davis said laughing.

"A diversion," Izzy said looking at the others, "If we can get his attention away from the remote, maybe we can grab it."

"But what diversion?" Cody asked. "We need that planned before we can do anything else," he pointed out.

"Right," Izzy said nodding, "Kari is going to walk up to that guy, and kiss him smack on the lips."

"WHAT!?" Kari yelled. (She gets a huge sweat drop, as do Tai, Davis and T.K)

"What?!" everyone else said with astonishment.

"There is no way, no how I'm going to kiss that guy!" Kari yelled.

"There is no way I'm going to let my baby sister near that guy!" Tai yelled, as he grabbed Izzy.

T.K and Davis were shaking their heads vigorously, as against this idea as Tai was.

"Look," Izzy said, removing Tai's hands from his shoulders, "he won't expect that, and it'll have him off his guard long enough for Cody to run up and grab the remote."

"Why me?" Cody asked, incredulous.

"I think the question is why me?" Kari muttered darkly, but no one heard.

"Because you're the smallest," Yolei pointed out to Cody, "He won't notice you as quick than if it were someone bigger."

"Right again Yolei," Izzy said with a wink.

"Well…you know…" Yolei said blushing violently.

"Yolei… you ARE blushing," Davis cooed with an evil grin.

(Yolei sweat drops) "Shut up!" she hissed fiercely. (She slaps him upside the head again and he falls over.)

"It's the only option we seem to have," Cody said finally.

Kari sighed, "Well looks like I'll have to do it then," she said sticking her tongue out, "Cody, you just grab that remote quick, I don't want to have to kiss him for long."

"Right," Cody said nodding.

Kari walked over to the Kaiser, Cody followed, keeping low.  Everyone watched.  Kari stepped in front of the Kaiser.

"What the…" he began but never got to finish as Kari grabbed his face and kissed him.

Cody took advantage of the shocked expression on the Kaiser's face and darted in.  He grabbed the remote.

"Tai catch!" he yelled as he threw the remote in his direction.

"No!" the Kaiser screamed as he pulled away from Kari.

"Got it!" Tai yelled as he caught the remote.  Cody and Kari began running over.  Kari was scrubbing at her mouth and pulling faces.

"I'll take it he wasn't a good kisser then," Yolei said conversationally to T.K and Davis, they just looked at each other and grinned.

"Quick Izzy," Tai said handing him the remote, "see what you can do."

"Right then," Izzy said as he studied the remote, "this should do it," he said.

Everyone watched to see what he would do.  Izzy dropped the remote to the ground and stood on it.  The tube burst open.  Everyone stared at Izzy.

"What?" he said grinning, "It worked didn't it?" (Everyone sweat drops and falls over)

"Stop right there!" the Kaiser screamed, "Don't you touch her!"

"You guys, grab her and get her out of that tube," Kitmon yelled, "I'm going to take care of this guy," she said menacingly.

The Kaiser stopped advancing on them and stood there.

"Kit claw!" she growled and aimed her attack directly at him.

"No!" he cried as the attack hit home and sent him flying.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled, "Destroy the dark spire, we've got to go back to our world!"

"Right Tai," he yelled.

"Any digimon that are coming back to our world, come on!" Davis yelled.

Flamedramon, Digmon, Halsemon and MagnaAngemon digi-volved back to their Rookie forms.  Angewomon digi-volved back to Gatomon.  They all ran to the digi-destined who were carrying the Protector between them.  Kitmon ran alongside them.

"Let's go then!" T.K yelled.

They were all transported back to their world, and Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon digi-volved back to their In-Training forms.

Tai, T.K, Davis and Sora laid down the Protector.

"Is she alive?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei!" Sora yelled.

"She's alive, she's breathing," Cody said.

Kitmon was leaning over the Protector, "Wake up, please Protector, wake up" she was crying softly.

The girl stirred.  

"I think she's waking up!" Sora cried happily.

"Oh," the girl groaned, "my aching head."  She clutched at her head.

"Oh thank Heavens for that!" Yolei said.

"Protector, Protector!" Kitmon cried happily hugging the masked girl.

She laughed, "Ow! Laughing hurts," she remarked rubbing her head, "I've asked you repeatedly not to call me that."

"Hey," Tai said.

"Ah," she said, "the digi-destined, the old and new, though not all of the old," she turned her mask towards them all.

"Yeah, hi," Tai said, "Look, do you remember your name?"

"Just because I was in the digital world for so long, doesn't mean I forgot my name!" she said laughing.

"What is it then?" Kari asked.

"My name is Vay, but you can call me Vay for short," she said.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled, except Tai and Davis who were giggling hysterically.

Vay continued "And I must thank you for rescuing me."

So the digi-destined managed to rescue the Protector, and now they have another force on their side to help them fight the Kaiser, but will Vay find out where she lives? And how on earth will they explain this to Matt and Joe?  Find out more next time on Digimon, digital monsters!" 

There you have it, she's back in the real world after a long time trapped in the digital world!  Hope you enjoyed it, Review!


	6. Questions

Ok, here we go, you've read the summary, so there's not much more to say except the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Digimon or any of the characters they are the property of somebody else.  Do not sue me as I have no money, and your case wouldn't stand up in court because I never said they were mine so blah Sticks out tongue

On with the story J

Last time, the digi-destined succeeded in bringing The Digimon Protector back to the real world.  Who is this mysterious girl?  Find out now!

_Last time:_

"Ah," she said, "the digi-destined, the old and new, though not all of the old," she turned her mask towards them all.

"Yeah, hi," Tai said, "Look, do you remember your name?"

"Just because I was in the digital world for so long, doesn't mean I forgot my name!" she said laughing.

"What is it then?" Kari asked.

"My name is Vay, but you can call me Vay for short," she said.

Everyone looked at each other puzzled, except Tai and Davis who were giggling hysterically.

Vay continued "And I must thank you for rescuing me."

Questions

Vay stood up and brushed herself off, "Wow, it's been a long time," she said quietly as she looked around the computer room.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"A little out of place, but I suppose that's to be expected," she answered with a warm air, and possibly a smile that was hidden behind her mask, "Kitmon, can you please let go of my leg?" she asked as the digimon glomped her like never before.  Kitmon blushed and let go, moving to stand beside the other digimon.

Everyone stood in silence for a short while.

"I guess there are lots of questions to be asked and answered," Vay said as she took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Yeah," Davis said, "but first I'd like to point out that you're still wearing that goofy mask."

Everyone face vaulted.

"Davis you dork!" Yolei yelled as she grabbed him by the front of the shirt and shook him vigorously.  Vay snorted and burst out laughing.  Everyone stared at her incredulously.

"The boy has a point," she said as she moved her hand up to the mask and removed it.

Behind was a small face, she was olive skinned and had dark brown hair that fell around her face and down her back.  She had large brown eyes framed by dark lashes and curved eyebrows that gave her face an almost teasing look.  She smiled at them, showing even teeth.

"Not too hideous?" she asked.  Kari looked around at the dumbfounded faces of the boys and chuckled.

"Not hideous, you've stunned our friends here into silence, a first.  Congratulations."

Vay laughed huskily, "Well I do try."

Yolei and Kari laughed along with her, as the boys looked puzzled as to what was so funny.

"Anyway," Vay said, still chuckling, "on with the questions before I totally lose the plot.

"All right," Tai said, regaining composure, "How did you get sucked into the digital world in the first place?"

"Well I…" Vay began.

"Wait!" Cody said quickly.  Everyone looked at him in bewilderment, "We're not all here," he explained, "it seems silly for Vay to explain all this to us now, and then have to explain it to Joe and Matt separately."

"Man's got a point," Vay said, sticking her thumb out at him.

"Let's get them then, and talk," T.K said, "I know my brother's at the high school, he's practicing with his band."

"Joe will be at home, panicking about studying, as usual," Izzy said.

"Right," Tai said, taking control, "T.K, go and get your brother and Izzy go and grab Joe and we'll meet back at my house."

"Good plan," Kari said nodding.  T.K nodded and ran out of the door, followed by Izzy.

"Let's go then," Yolei said.

They all started to leave.

"Where exactly are we?" Vay asked as she looked around the room, "and what the hell am I wearing?" she finished as she caught sight of herself, in the flowing white dress, in the window.

"We're in the computer lab of the Junior High school," Sora said.

"And as to what you're wearing," Tai said, "the Kaiser, as we already knew, is a freak and has a freaky dress sense."

"That's for damn sure," Vay said, "Bastard."

They all nodded and exited the building, making their way to Tai and Kari's home.

T.K ran down one of the long corridors of the high school, towards the main hall where his brother would be practicing.

He burst through the doors and was greeted with a range of expressions ranging from fear, to bewilderment to anger and beyond.

"T.K?" Matt said, puzzled as he placed the mic back in the stand.

"Matt, I've got to talk to you," T.K gasped as he clutched a stitch in his side.  Matt exchanged looks with the rest of his band.

"What, right now?" asked the guitarist.

"No, in about 40 minutes after I've made myself a cup of coffee and had a biscuit.  Yes now, you moron," T.K hissed at him.  Matt burst out laughing and jumped off the stage.

"Good one," he said to him as he reached T.K, "What's this all about?" he asked a little more quietly.

"Big, huge, major things have happened," T.K said quietly.

"What?" Matt asked, more confused than before.

"We went to the digital world today, where we were told to rescue a girl who had been there since she was five and is now your age."

Matt said nothing as he took in this information.

"We did, and she's back here.  Quite obviously we have a million questions, but we want everyone to be there, so she doesn't have to repeat herself," T.K finished. 

Matt nodded slowly as he absorbed this major news.

"I just have one question to ask you," he said to T.K, who waited for the question, "Is she hot?"

T.K tripped but recovered quickly, "Dude, you have no idea," he answered with a grin.  Matt nodded and turned back to the stage.

"Sorry guys, I have to leave, my brother's having a seizure," he said to them.  They all face vaulted.

"That's right," T.K said, nodding his head, it's terrible you know, I have no muscle control whatsoever, bye!" he said as he waved and dragged his brother out of the room.

The band stood in silence for a while.

"This is what happens when your singer is a bishounen," the drummer said.

The rest of the band nodded.

Izzy knocked on the door of Joe's house.  He heard some thuds and bangs and the sound of someone cursing.  He then heard the footfalls of someone approaching.  The door swung open and there was Joe framed in the door, with a bucket stuck on his foot.  Joe opened his mouth to say something but Izzy raised a hand to silence him.  Joe shut his mouth.

"We went to the digital world and discovered there was a girl there who had been sucked in when she was five and she is now fifteen.  Naturally we have questions, you probably will too and we think it's best that we all be there to hear her answers so she doesn't have to keep on repeating herself, she's at Tai's house right now" Izzy said quickly.  Joe opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again.  He shut the door.  Izzy stared at it as he listened to shuffling sounds from within the house.  The door reopened revealing Joe in a coat, and minus the bucket.  He grabbed Izzy's shoulder, turned him around and steered him in the direction of Tai's house.

"Here we are," Tai said as he showed everyone into the living room. 

"Nice," Vay commented, "Sorry to be a pain, but do you have anything else I can wear?" she asked, plucking at the white dress.

"Sure, Kari get her a top, she can wear some jeans of mine or something," Tai said as he and his sister disappeared into their room.  Kari emerged first.

"This is the biggest one I have," she said as she gave her a pink vest top.  Tai emerged a few minutes later.

"These are the smallest jeans I have," he said as he handed he the trousers.

"Thanks," Vay said gratefully, "Can I change in your room?"

"Sure thing," he said as he pointed it out to her.  She disappeared into the room.

"This is turning out to be a weird day," Sora said as she flopped down onto the sofa.  Everyone nodded as they took seats of their own.  The bell rang just as they had all got settled.  Tai groaned as he went to get the door.  Izzy and Joe came into the living room.

"I don't even want to know," Joe said as he sat on the floor.  Izzy merely grinned and sat beside him.  Tai sat down as the bell rang again.

"Damn it all," he yelled as he stood up and got the door.

"Good to see you too," Matt said dryly as he came into the house and sat down on the sofa.

"Where is she?" T.K asked.

"She's getting changed," Kari explained.

"Why, what was she wearing before?" Joe asked, slightly alarmed.

"Something that looks weird in the real world," Yolei said with a shrug.

"All right, all done," Vay said a she came out of Tai's room, "I rolled up your jeans, hope you don't mind," Vay said to Tai.

"Not at all, sit down, everyone's here."

Vay looked at Joe and Matt smiled.

"Hey Joe, Matt," she said, waving, "I'm Vay, this is Kitmon," she said as she pointed at the small cat digimon.  Joe nodded and Matt waved back.

"So," Kari said, "question time."

"That's right, now, I'll answer all that I can," Vay said as she sat on the remaining seat of the sofa.

So Vay is finally back in the real world after being missing for many years.  What questions will the digi-destined have for her?  Will she be able to answer them all?  Will Matt's band ever finish their rehearsal?  Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.

This is where it shall stop for now, as it was starting to get way long J

Hope you enjoyed, the questions and answers will be in the next chapter.  Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been really busy with Uni and stuff.

Ja-Bye-Bye for now!


	7. Answers

Yes, it's been ages, I know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters (Vay is mine). Please don't sue me, I'm actually a vagrant.

Last time the digi-destined all gathered to ask Vay some questions. What will they find out?

_Last time:_

"Hey Joe, Matt," she said, waving, "I'm Vay, this is Kitmon," she said as she pointed at the small cat digimon. Joe nodded and Matt waved back.

"So," Kari said, "question time."

"That's right, now, I'll answer all that I can," Vay said as she sat on the remaining seat of the sofa.

Answers

Vay regarded the gathered digi-destined. They were all looking at her with unchecked curiosity.

"Guys… questions," she prompted as she tugged on the ends of her hair.

"Yeah," Tai said, "I'll start then, with the most obvious question. How did you get sucked into the digital world, what happened?"

Vay opened her mouth to answer when Matt cut in.

"That's funny," he said casually as everyone looked at him, "I would have thought the most obvious question was what is her last name, but whatever."

Everyone looked at him incredulously except Vay, who snorted with laughter and shook her head.

"All right, first things first, my last name is Juishi. I'm not sure why that's important but whatever."

"It'll help us find your family," Izzy said matter-of-factly.

"Ah," Vay said as she sweatdropped, "right… I always knew I was an idiot."

Everyone chuckled.

"As to the other question, get comfortable, I'm not sure how long this will take to explain," she said as she tugged on the ends of her hair nervously. Everyone leant in closer, eager to hear her story.

"It happened so long ago that sometimes I think it was a dream. I sometimes think that the time I spent in the real world was a dream, as I don't really remember much from way back when," she laced her fingers together and looked at her hands.

"I was five, yeah that I know, and it was the evening after my first day at elementary, I remember that. That's why none of you guys remember me," she said as she glanced at Tai then Matt, "I was gone the day after, and when you're so young it's hard to keep a lasting impression of someone when you've only met them once."

Matt frowned at this and Tai gasped, "I remember you! Yeah, you were the tiny girl, and you had hair down to your waist. I remember thinking that that was crazy," he said in a rush, the light of recognition shining in his eyes, "I'd forgotten."

Vay laughed out loud, "Oh yeah, you were the kid with the tall hair, I thought you looked silly, but anyway, I digress," she said as Matt raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," Matt said quickly, "I just remembered, you lived in my building, my mom knew your mom. We walked to school together on that first day. I remember where you'd gone to when we didn't do it again the next day, but when I asked my mom she told me that you'd moved or something."

Vay nodded, "I expect my rents wanted to cover up the fact that I'd gone missing, or maybe it was just too painful for them to talk about."

"You were saying?" Sora urged gently, eager to hear the rest of the tale.

"Well, I came home that evening, to the usual questions from the rents, you know, how was your first day? Did you make any friends? What did you do? The usual. I answered with all the enthusiasm a cynical five year old can and then went to my room to draw, or play or rearrange my knives or something," she said as she absent-mindedly scratched Kitmon behind the ears.

"Rearrange your knives?" Joe said as his jaw dropped to the floor. Vay looked at him, amused.

"I was joking," she said reassuringly. Joe heaved a huge sigh and Tai laughed.

"I was doing my thing in my room, when I heard stuff, banging and noise. I got up and climbed on my desk, and pressed myself against the window. What I saw was the stuff of nightmares, the things you see in your dreams that you don't think can live in the light."

She glanced up at her audience who were all listening to her, enraptured.

"Two monsters outside, on the street, fighting, they were huge… but no one was paying them any attention, people were just walking past and I remember thinking it was weird. So, me being the way that I am, I went outside, without telling my parents. I ran all the way across the street to where they were. They didn't even notice me, so I yelled up at them to stop it. One of them glanced down at me, but only for a second and then carried on the fight."

"Who was it?" Izzy asked, "Which digimon were fighting?"

She looked at him, "I know now that they were Garurumon and Devimon, but at the time they were a scary vampire and a big wolf."

Matt's eyes widened, "Garurumon?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but not your Garurumon," she added quickly, "this was another one."

Matt nodded at this information and shifted a bit so that he could listen more closely.

"I yelled at them to stop, then I yelled for help, but no one heard me."

"Why though?" T.K asked, "surely people would have seen you?"

"No, it was foggy, I was in a digital field but I didn't know that, the people couldn't see through the layers of data. I shouldn't have been able to see the monsters, but I could. I shouldn't have been able to get into the digital field, but I did."

Tai nodded, "It was like you were destined to see the fight."

Vay nodded, "Eventually I got their attention by screaming so loudly and at such a high pitch that they couldn't ignore me anymore," she looked contemplative for a moment, "I think that's why my voice is fairly deep and husky now, I think I damaged my vocal chords doing that."

Tai snorted with laughter as the rest chuckled. Vay grinned and continued with her story.

"They looked at me like I was crazy. Garurumon stared at me and said, 'You can see us?' to which I answered, 'duh!'"

Everyone laughed.

"I stared at them like the petulant child that I was and told them to stop fighting because all the noise they were making was disrupting my playtime. Garurumon was looking at me like I was gold or something; he said 'Can she be the one, the one that's destined to help us all?'"

Vay looked up from her hands and looked at them all, "I had no idea what he meant, obviously, I was five. Then Devimon looked at me and said, 'If she is, then I must destroy her, or else all will fail.'"

"Harsh," Yolei said with frightened eyes.

"Yeah," Vay answered with a nod, "He reached towards me but Garurumon knocked him away from me and told me to run, to get away. I said that I couldn't go because I didn't know which way was out and besides, they were still fighting. The battle raged on before my eyes, it's something I don't think I should have seen, so much violence; so much pain."

The digi-destined all nodded, they knew this kind of pain.

"I just wanted the fighting to stop; I didn't realize that me wanting it to stop would be what stopped it. I ran in-between the two of them, lifted my arms up between them and screamed for them to stop the fighting. Then there was a blinding flash of white light and then… nothing."

Everyone stared at her quietly, not knowing whether this was the end or not.

"When I woke up, I wasn't in the real world anymore and I had this little black thing sat on my chest staring at me," she said as she lifted Kitmon into her lap.

"Wow, that's just… wow," Davis said as he scratched his head.

"And I thought we had it rough being dragged out of camp," Tai said as he shook his head.

"And you've been there ever since?" Kari asked.

"Yep," Vay said as she leant back against the sofa and sighed.

"How did you survive?" Cody asked quietly.

"Well at first Kitmon helped me out, she showed me around and found me food and stuff, but I was lucky because I found Gennai," she answered, "He gave me a place to stay, he gave me information and he told me about my magic."

"I'm sorry, you're what?" Joe asked.

"My magic, the reason I was able to see the monsters, the reason I could transport them back to the digital world, because that's what I had done. I wanted them to stop fighting and to go back to where they came from, and I made it happen," she said firmly, as she crossed her legs, displacing Kitmon slightly.

"I don't really understand," Sora said as she frowned.

"Join the club," Davis said as he scratched his head again.

"Well, I have a sort of innate power, something inside me that links me to the digital world. That's all I really know, Gennai couldn't tell me much about it as he didn't really understand either."

"What can your power do?" Yolei asked.

"I don't use it so much, I could show you I suppose," she said thoughtfully. There were murmurs of assent.

"This'll be harder for me to do, I don't have my staff, the Kaiser took it from me when he captured me," she said, frowning at the memory.

"You're staff?" Tai asked in interest.

"It helps me concentrate my powers, it makes them easier to use," she answered with a smile.

"Let's see this demonstration then," Izzy said interestedly.

"Ok," Vay said nodding, "You all left your digimon in the digital world didn't you?" she asked, addressing the older digi-destined.

"Yeah, we can't support them in the real world anymore," Izzy answered as he glanced at his friends.

"All right," Vay said nodding. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her with her palms facing each other. Her face twisted into a mask of concentration as she muttered under her breath.

"Ah, there you are," she whispered. She fell silent again.

"Gabumon!" she yelled suddenly as her hands glowed. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. They jumped again when Gabumon materialized in Tai's living room.

"What?" Gabumon asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Vay said reassuringly as she placed her hand on his head, "I was just showing your friends my magic."

"Oh," Gabumon said as he looked at them all, "Hi Matt," he said waving as he saw his partner.

"Uh… yeah… hi…" Matt said in shock.

"You can go back now," Vay said with a smile, her hands glowed again and Gabumon began to fade away.

"Bye everyone," Gabumon said before he faded out completely.

"That could come in handy," Tai said, unable to take his eyes off the spot where Gabumon had been.

"Yeah, but it is difficult, and it drains me," Vay said as she leant back tiredly, "especially when I don't have my staff," she said as she shut her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Are you all right?" Joe asked, concerned.

"Just a headache, happens a lot when I use my power," Vay said as she opened one eye and smiled.

"Did you know she could do that?" Davis asked the other digimon who had been temporarily forgotten about.

"Yep," Demi-Veemon said.

"You've got to wonder why they never told us," T.K said as he regarded Patamon.

"Strict orders from Gennai," Patamon responded, "If you knew about it you'd want to find her and use her power, which could hurt her."

"I see," Kari said, "well that's fair enough."

"Well, what now?" Sora asked.

"We should probably try and find Vay's family," Joe said as he looked at the girl, who was still rubbing her temples.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I wonder where they went."

"Matt, you said your mom and her mom were good friends," Tai said.

"Yeah," Matt answered with a nod.

"Couldn't we ask your mom if she knows anything about it?" Tai asked as he glanced at T.K.

"Yeah, she might know, it's worth a try," T.K said as he stood up.

"Should we all go?" Yolei asked hesitantly as she rose to her knees.

"Yeah, let's all go, besides, we may need to all be there to restrain my mother when she has kittens because a girl that's been missing for ten years has shown up all of a sudden," Matt said as he hung his head at the spectacle he knew his mother was going to make. T.K sighed as the rest all sweat-dropped at the idea.

"Well, let's get moving," Tai said. He was just turning the handle when Vay cut in.

"Um, guys?" she said as they all turned to look at her, "I don't have any shoes," she said as she pointed at her bare feet. Everyone face-vaulted.

Vay has explained her amazing story of how she came to be in the digital world. Will they be able to find her family? Will they still be in Odaiba? Did Matt's band carry on the rehearsal without him? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.

And that's where I'm going to end it. Yes it's been eons of time, but I finally wrote a bit more. This is what happens when I'm trying to avoid revision.

Ja-Bai-bai!


End file.
